The curse
by Sianascera
Summary: Norway gets cursed and Denmark forces England to find a cure. Practically PwP, a oneshot for GarGoyl.


This is more or less PwP, a oneshot dedicated to GarGoyl. Have fun reading!

* * *

Damn his shitty luck. One moment he had been minding his own business, and the next he got abducted by some bloody Vikings! They came out of nowhere all yelling and screaming, waving their big scary axes in the air and smelling like they hadn't bathed since their birth. And now he sat in the back of one of their longboats and contemplated if drowning wasn't the better prospect compared to whatever those Vikings kidnapped him for. Maybe they confused him for a maiden and now one of those brutes wanted to marry him?

Yeah, right.

Maybe he should grow himself a beard, but then he would look like that damn frog. He would prefer being molested by some savage Vikings over having anything in common with that stupid Frenchman any time. At least Vikings knew how to cultivate a beard!

This was really not the right moment to think about beards.

It could never be the right moment to think about beards.

The jolly sea voyage soon came to an end, when they reached the shore which was overlooked by a majestic castle. Or rather, it would have been majestic if Arthur wasn't used to the _really _majestic castles of the British Isles. Seriously that lousy piece of stacked up stones couldn't even be called a castle.

Arthur continued to ramble on in his head, it wasn't really all that bad, he was just in a foul mood, but then again who wasn't after being abducted from a nice round of afternoon tea. They even spilled his tea! No manners at all!

He was dragged across the shore and up the low slope towards the castle. Okay admittedly the castle was kind of majestic, but that still was no reason to kidnap him.

If only his magic wasn't of the passive-aggressive type, then he would have transformed those barbarians into scones and fed them to the next prisoner who would be so unfortunate to end up in his dungeon.

Mhhh Scones…

His thoughts about delicious food were interrupted when he got dragged into what looked like some kind of throne room. A tall blonde sat on the throne at the far side of the room; he had no beard but an axe.

"You are you the rumored sorcerer of the British Isles, who is said to possess godly power?" asked the man whit the incredible messy hair. Maybe he didn't grow a beard, because it would look like a bird's nest?

"On good days, yes." Answered Arthur, and wondered just why the heck, he had to be here.

"Good, I am Mathias, the Prince of Denmark,"

So what?

"And I need your help."

"So you chose to send your henchman after me to drag me here, instead of I don't know, maybe asking nicely?" But the Prince of Denmark ignored Arthur's question and continued: "Lukas, the Prince of Norway has been cursed and fell into a deep sleep to never wake up again. I heard of your powers and decided to bestow you with the task of breaking the curse."

Bloody brilliant.

As if I hadn't anything better to do than to randomly break curses. I opened my mouth to voice my refusal, but Mathias had one more thing to say. "If you refuse, I shall remove your head with my axe, if you don't succeed in three days I will also remove your head, but I will use a rusty butcher knife for that."

Arthurs hands moved unconsciously to his neck at the thought of his head soon being removed. "However, should you succeed, I will reward you greatly."

"Fine then," Arthur grumbled, "show me to this prince of yours." Better get started now.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the third day and Arthur had still not found a cure for the prince's curse. He had tried everything, salve made of snakeskin, voodoo, pulverized unicorn horn, beetle dung, vuvuzelas, a bucket with cold water, the smell of freshly made scones, energy exchange, a baseball bat, he had even brought in a bunch of cute little kittens who climbed all over the sleeping prince and meowed and just were adorable, but nothing had shown any effect.

Arthur now was at his wits end, he sat in the prince's chamber, face buried in his hands. The prince lied on his bed as indifferent as he had been during the last three days. His handsome face framed by pale blond hair which was somewhat tamed by a cross shaped barrette.

Arthur's magic was more of the passive type, he could see magical beings like fairies and unicorns, and he was kind of skilled in the arts of potion making, but breaking curses was far from being his forte. But if he didn't manage to break the curse he would lose his head, he shivered as he thought of the rusty butcher knife. He had to think of something, fast!

His eyes trailed over the lean form of the sleeping prince, he truly was handsome, Arthur couldn't help but thinking. His hand was moving on his own, brushing over a pale cheek, touching the cool skin.

Without thinking he let his hand travel further down until it rested on the chest that was moving slightly from Lukas' faint breathing. His finger brushed accidently against a nipple that poked slightly through the fabric of the silk shirt, it _was_ rather cold in here. He undid a button and slid his hand through the opening touching the soft skin until he found the nipple again. He gently squeezed it until it stood full erect.

An almost intelligible moan that could have been a particular loud breath, escaped through the lips of the prince. Curious if his actions provoked another physical reaction he groped Lukas' crotch in one hearty motion.

* * *

Mathias was sitting in his room adjacent to that of Lukas, he had hoped that the British sorcerer could finally break the curse but all he had managed to do until now was to ruin some good sets of sheets. I he didn't present results until tonight he would have to behead him, an action he didn't really look forward to. Sawing through bones with a rusty knife was a pain in the ass, but a Dane was always true to his words. Or something like that.

Suddenly he heard a yell, followed by the sound of flesh slapping against skin from the room next door. That voice sounded suspiciously like Lukas. He jumped from his chair, knocking it over in the process and burst through the door that separated the two rooms.

"What the- Lukas you are awake?" He couldn't quite grasp the scene before him; Lukas sat upright in his bed and glared at the other blonde who rubbed his cheek that sported an angry red handprint.

"What happened?"

"That idiot _groped _me! Who is that anyway?"

"WHAT?"

"Ah well, I was out of ideas so I thought I could at least try… and it worked, didn't it?" That was of course only half true, for Arthur had just wanted to touch that hot body, but those two didn't have to know that.

Mathias let out a sigh and explained the whole situation as good as possible to Lukas, whose frown deepened with every word. Oh he would have to pay for that later, he was sure of it.

"So it seems like Arthur here has earned himself a reward." Lukas said eying Mathias with raised eyebrows. Only because he was angry with the stupid Dane for letting him get cursed and then not even be able to lift the curse, seriously had that guy even tried to kiss him, didn't mean he didn't knew his manners. And since the Brit had been so forward to grope him, Lukas knew exactly how to reward him.

Catching on Lukas drift, Mathias smirked and sat down on the bed next to Arthur, trapping him between him and the other prince. This would be fun.

Arthur was confused from the sudden change of mood, he tried to get up from the bed and get a safe distance between him and the other two, but before he could even move he was forced into a passionate kiss with the Danish prince. He was so surprised that it took him a few seconds until he was able to push the other away, wiping his mouth in bewilderment.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Mathias only smirked, while Lukas whispered into Arthur's ear: "He's rewarding you, and so am I." With that he pulled the Brit into his arms and claimed the lips that had been Mathias' only moments before. This time Arthur didn't struggle.

Mathias started to unbutton Arthur's shirt, stroking his firm chest and gently teasing the nipples, eliciting soft moans from the blonde. Lukas invaded Arthur's mouth in the meantime, subduing the opposing tongue and drinking up the moans the other was emitting. Then he gave Arthur's lips free to explore the others face, licking and kissing his way over the cheeks to the left earlobe and from there over the forehead to the other side. Arthur's fists clenched into the silken sheets, he didn't know on which sensation to focus. His earlier objection was drowning in the pleasure that flowed through his body.

Mathias flicked his tongue against the nipple he was playing with and then retreated temporarily to pull his fellow prince into a heated kiss above the Brits quivering body. He used the opportunity to further undo Lukas' shirt that was still one button open from Arthur's attempt on waking him up. Once the piece of garment was gotten rid of, he returned to orchestrate his ministrations on the green-eyed blonde.

Lukas kissed Arthur on the lips and then wandered down his neck to his shoulders all following Mathias who had kissed and licked his way down to the hem of Arthur's pants. By this time Arthur had remembered his gentlemanly manners and began touching the two princes who filled his body with pleasure. He caressed Lukas naked chest, poking at the nipples and lightly pinching them until they stood erect. Then he pulled on Mathias' shirt until the Dane shrugged it off and following the deed with pulling down Arthur's pants along with his underwear.

Lukas took that at his cue and moved down to take up Arthur's member that stood tall and proud by now, in his hands and massage it. His body was still in Arthur's reach so he continued to play with the prince's nipples. Lukas licked along the shaft of Arthur's length, pushing the tip of his tongue into the sensitive slit until fully engulfing the member in the wet embrace of his mouth. Arthur moaned, slightly arching his hips, but Mathias held him down. Then he wetted three of his fingers, kissing his way over Arthur's inner thigh and playing around his entrance with his saliva coated digits.

Arthur groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, when Mathias invaded him with his first finger, Lukas wet cavern still around his dick. Mathias gently moved his finger until he inserted the second, scissoring them and searching for Arthur's sweet spot. When he found it Arthur gasped, arching his hips once more, but Mathias other hand pushed him down again.

Arthur couldn't resist Lukas' butt which was pointing into his face, while his owner was busy to suck his dick. He pulled down the prince's pants and prepared his fingers with saliva, as best as possible through all the moaning and panting. Then he mirrored Mathias action in his hole by inserting a finger into Lukas' tight entrance, feeling him moan against his member.

It became quickly clear that they would have to change positions if they wanted to proceed with what they had started, so as soon as both Lukas and Arthur were thoroughly prepared, Lukas lied down on his back, spreading his legs for Arthur to push the head of his erection against the princely entrance. Lukas bit his lips as Arthur entered him, he was used to Mathias proud girth, but it had been a long while and so it was a bit uncomfortable.

Mathias had gotten rid of his pants too and now lined up before Arthur's entrance, waiting until he was fully sheathed in Lukas before pushing in. The intrusion caused Arthur to push even deeper into Lukas, who moaned loudly as his sweet spot got pressed into. Mathias grunted, Arthur was not as tight as his Lukas, but still it had been a while since he had been buried in someone's ass.

The moment he was fully in he pulled out again only to slam back into Arthur, which caused both Arthur and Lukas to cry out in pleasure, as the force of Mathias thrust pushed Arthur against Lukas' special spot. Arthur clung onto Lukas as he was slammed continuously into him by Mathias brute assault. And Lukas moaned wantonly, pulling Arthur into a breathless kiss only to break free to voice his pleasure with a loud scream.

Mathias gripped onto Arthur's hips, the pleasure of the tight embrace around his cock and seeing his lover fall apart in pleasure was almost too much, not much longer and he would come, but he was determined to make the other two come first. He reached between Arthur and Lukas, grabbing the cock of the latter and pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts.

The additional sensation of his member being touched was too much for Lukas, he came with a load moan into Mathias' hand, clenching his inner muscles around Arthur. The Brit could feel Lukas climax, he cried out and came too, emptying himself into Lukas tight hole, which in turn caused Mathias member to give in to the contractions of muscles around him and filling Arthur with his white hot seed.

All three of them were panting heavily, riding out the aftermath of their orgasm. Arthur had to admit he had never felt this satisfied in his entire life.

"So Lukas." He said, after they had pulled out of their respective bottom and fallen into a comfortable position, "why don't you get cursed more often?"


End file.
